Huvudsida
Välkommen till Ett liberalt parti Ett liberalt partiprogram som alla kan vara med att skriva. (Detta är en beta-version än så länge.) Ett liberalt parti Förhoppningen med denna wiki är att skapa ett forum för svenska liberaler att bygga ett liberalt partiprogram. Vår viktigaste frågeställning är: Vilka är de centrala liberala värdena som partipolitiken i Sverige måste stå upp för i framtiden, och hur ska dessa värden förverkligas i praktiken? Hur programmet sedan används är upp till var och en att själv bestämma. Alla kan fritt använda texterna för att skriva motioner till något av de svenska partiernas årsmöten, eller till debattartiklar. Men en lika viktig ambition med Ett liberalt parti är att skapa en ny form för att utforma partipolitik. De traditionella formerna för att skapa en politisk plattform i ett parti, med partistyrelseförslag, motionsskrivande, utskottsförhandlingar, plenumdebatter och redaktionskommitteer är en form för gemensamt demokratiskt beslutsfattande som skapades när kommunikationstekniken precis hade utvecklat den fasta telefonen. De svenska politiska partierna har ännu inte förstått att använda de nya kommunikationsverktyg som finns för människor att skriva ihop sig om gemensamma texter. Kanske kan Ett liberalt parti fungera som inspirationskälla även till de svenska partierna att förnya sig. Om du vill skriva en artikel i programmet eller redigera en annan är det fritt fram. Tänk på att ett partiprogram ska vara skrivet på ett sätt som är användbart som riktlinje för partiets förtroendevalda. Kalle Det är också viktigt att vi inte skriver olika artiklar om samma ämne. Dubbelkolla därför att ingen redan har skrivit en artikel på ämnet genom att göra en sökning nedan. type=search since (October 7) (2008) To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. Welcome to the 's sandbox! This page exists so that you can practice editing or formatting (see ) without changing any serious content. Feel free to try wiki editing out here first. There is a tutorial on the Central (coordinating) Wikia that will step you through more of the things you can do. Wiki allow for rather complicated formatting. It can look overwhelming when you begin, but don't let it worry you. Just start with the basics... enter some text, and learn the other pieces as you go. Your content contributions are welcome and important. The wiki is a collaborative effort and others can help with formatting and other improvements. Best wishes! * Jämlikhet * Skola * Integration * Personlig integritet * Frihet i Mellanöstern * Kandidater * Den svenska demokratin * Upphovsrätt * Säkerhetspolitik * Liberalism * Energi * Jämställdhet * Kultur * EU * Medlemskap Här finns 11 liberalt druckna motioner som kommer att behandlas vid Folkpartiets landsmöte 19 - 22 november 2009. På bloggen Att dricka liberalt finns det en programförklaring för Ett liberalt parti: De proprietära partiprogrammens tid är över "Faktum är att de svenska politiska partierna skulle fungera ungefär som vanligt om internet plötsligt försvann. De arbetar på i princip samma sätt som vid demokratins genombrott i Sverige: post, telefon och partimöten. Men det är inte ett bevis på partiernas överlevnadsförmåga, utan ett bevis på att de lever i en helt annan tid. Det är en absurd tanke i varje annan organisation." Ett liberalt partis svar till samtal med Sverige är nu färdigt och inskickat till Alliansen. Läs den slutgiltiga versionen här. Kandidater Ett liberalt parti har kandidater i alla demokratiska val till offentliga församlingar. Den 7 juni 2009 är det val till Europaparlamentet. Vem som helst har möjlighet att ställa upp för Ett liberalt parti och presentera sin kandidatur här. Dessutom är det möjligt att någon annan kompletterar presentationen med information som kandidaten har glömt bort. Om du vill följa hur många som deltar i arbetet med Ett liberalt parti finns det en sida med . __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse